Somewhere
by S.G.V. Walker
Summary: After a fierce battle between the assassins, Tokaku lost sight of Haru. She disappeared like mist. It's been three months since then, and Tokaku still can't find the person she holds dearly. Ichinose, just where the hell are you?
1. Somewhere

**AN- **I love this anime. So why not make a one shot with my favorite pairing? I used a song as inspiration, so if you look at the lyrics, it's practically what I want to show in this story. The song is Somewhere by Within Temptation. This is the first story I put out in public, so please read and review. I would love to know what you think about it. If you really like it you are welcome to leave a favorite. :3

**Somewhere**

**_Three Months Ago_**

"Ichinose Haru. The target of the Black Class made up of assassins at the private girl's boarding school, Myojo Academy."

Haru Ichinose struggled against the ropes that tied her to the cold metal chair where she unwillingly sat. She looked up at the dark figure with hot tears streaming down her face. Haru's mind was clouded with thoughts. Thoughts about the girl she had left behind, Tokaku Azuma, how she was probably going to die in this dark lit place, and how she could never tell the blue headed beauty how much she loved her.

"Don't try to struggle dear, you will have a quick, and painless death."

Haru looked at the dark figure in pure horror. More tears came down at an impossible rate, and if it weren't for the ducktape over her mouth, she would be screaming her lungs out. In this darkness, she wondered if Tokaku would hear her.

Another figure made an appearance, and whispered to the one who wanted to kill her so badly. She was relieved at whatever the figure had said as they both left, and left her alone in the dark. Though, that didn't stop Ichinose from crying. She was scared, not only because she probably didn't have much time until she died, but also because the last time she saw Tokaku, her guardian was in the middle of a fight between the assassins. She was outnumbered, could she really make it out alive? Haru shook that thought away, of course she would make it out alive.

Suddenly, Haru drifted into darkness. It wasn't the darkness she was already in, it was one much more terrifying. One that was much darker if even possible. One that she could only describe as _death_.

**_Three Months Later_**

Tokaku looked through every single file that Kaiba gave her. Even though he was a total douchebag, and still is, he offered to help Tokaku. He said that he knew what it felt like to lose someone you held dearly. So maybe he wasn't as bad as he looked. Though he still scolds Tokaku for showing emotions as an assassin, but really, Tokaku just couldn't help it. Ever since the moment she decided to protect Haru, she just couldn't see herself without the redhead. And even so, here she is. Three years after Ichinose's disappearance, and she still didn't have her in her arms. Just what kind of cruel joke was life playing on her?

Tokaku sighed, and decided that she should take a nap. She got up from her desk, and threw herself onto her bed. She had been awake for a little over 24 hours, but she couldn't risk it. She needed to find Haru. She needed to find the person who took her away… She needed to make them feel all the pain she has felt until now.

**_Flashback_**

_A few days before the disappearance of Ichinose Haru._

"Hey, Ichinose."

"Yeah?' Haru looked across the table at Tokaku who was looking at her phone.

Without taking a glance at Ichinose who was doing her homework, Tokaku replied softly, "I got another riddle, and no matter what I send, I don't get the right answer."

Haru put down her pencil, and moved towards Tokaku, "Let Haru see."

Tokaku smiled, "Of course." She then passed her phone to Ichinose.

Haru scrunched up her nose slightly, she then recited the riddle out loud, "What gets broken without being held?"

Tokaku smiled even more at the redhead next to her. Ever since the time at the pool where they kissed underwater, even though it was to save her, Tokaku has been getting feelings towards Haru. It wasn't just trying to protect her for the sake of protecting her, no, it was now like protecting the most valuable treasure in the world. _Her_ most valuable treasure.

"Are you okay Tokaku?" Haru looked at her friend who looked like she was in a daze.

Tokaku blushed lightly, "Of course." She turned her attention the homework on the table. The one she hasn't even started yet.

"Hmm, Haru doesn't really know the answer…" Haru said, before giving the phone back to its owner.

Tokaku took it, and shrugged, "Maybe we'll know the answer soon."

A wide smile spread over Haru's face, "Yeah!"

Tokaku ruffled Ichinose's hair, "I sometimes don't get how you can be so cheerful." With that Tokaku started to leave the room, but the redhead grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

Haru blushed, wanting to spend more time with the assassin. When Tokaku turned around, Haru blushed even more, so she quickly made an excuse. "You haven't done your homework," she said as she pointed towards the blank question sheet on the table.

"Right."

Haru watched as Tokaku sat down again, and started doing her homework.

After a few minutes, Tokaku started to look frustrated on one of the questions. Of course, Haru quickly noticed, "Do you need help Tokaku-san?"

Tokaku unintentionally ignored Haru, she was too concentrated on the question.

Haru looked at her friend's expression, she just looked so cute with her brows furrowed, and slightly biting her lip. Suddenly Haru turned beet red. She shook it off quickly, and decided to help Tokaku with her assignment.

Haru got behind Tokaku, and with her own pencil she pointed out a few things. This time Tokaku did notice, and listened to Haru. Time passed by like a gust of wind.

Time always passes by like the wind.

**_End of Flashback_**

Tokaku sat up on her bed. She missed Haru. She missed her too much, she didn't think she could bear it any longer.

"Ugh!" Tokaku threw her pillow towards the wall. She then laid down again. She had remembered the time that Haru was helping her with her homework. The time she had received one of her lasts riddle…

Suddenly, everything made sense. She had uncovered the answer a day before Haru disappeared. The answer was "a promise". She had technically broke the promise she made to Haru, that she would always protect her.

A day after the battle she had received another riddle. It read "_It's more powerful than God. It's more evil than the Devil. The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it you will die"_. Kaiba always sent a riddle that had to do with her. The answer was nothing, and she understood why he sent it to her. She was nothing, she had nothing after Ichinose disappeared. The only thing she had to live for was the hope that wherever Ichinose was, she would find her.

Tears started falling down Tokaku's cheeks. "Haru… If anything, I almost hope you're in heaven… Just so no one can hurt your soul…"

Tokaku fell to her knees, something that has been a habit lately, but not for long. She had an idea of at least who knew where Haru might be.

Tokaku had tried everything, and came back with empty hands. She had fallen asleep immediately after coming back. She was moving around her bed, as if she were having a bad dream. She woke up with a jolt, and after she managed to even her breath, she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Same dream again…" She whispered to herself.

Tokaku got up from her bed, and made her way across the dimly lit room toward the dark bathroom. She didn't even turn on the light as she opened the faucet, and splashed her face with a handful of water. She then looked at her darkened reflection on the cracked mirror. It was cracked because she had punched it one night when she was frustrated to the point that she could have actually killed someone.

She put her wet hand on the mirror, and whispered into the cold night air, "Ichinose, just where the hell are you?"

She couldn't take it. Yes, Tokaku was giving up. Something always told her that Ichinose was long gone, but she didn't want to accept it. Well now, now Tokaku was accepting it.

The blue headed assassin left the bathroom, and went straight to the nightstand. There she picked up her gun. "I'm sorry…" Tokaku put the gun to her head, if anything, she might see Haru again. Maybe they would meet in the afterlife.

Tokaku pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. The gun didn't have bullets. Maybe it was a sign, maybe Haru was alive. Tokaku broke down sobbing again. What was she thinking?

_I will never leave your side Tokaku-san._

Haru's voice ringed through Tokaku's mind.

_No matter what, we will always find a way to be together._

That was it. Tokaku did everything to stop her tears. She got up, gun in hand. She then looked at the nightstand, and took the bullets that were sprawled over it.

With a voice as cold as death, and a glare as dangerous as a mystical dragon, Tokaku spoke, "Kaiba, you bastard. I will find you, and I will make you wish you had told me three months earlier where the hell Haru is," Tokaku hissed into the now warmer night.

There was no doubt about it, today a virgin killer would shed more blood than any other assassin in their lifetime. And somewhere, someone was waiting for her knight to come to the rescue.

**AN- **Okay, I know it wasn't that good, but it was a first! I'm not fond of one shots! I mean, they just have such great ideas, and then they are just one chapter! I mean, they leave you yearning for more! Nonetheless, tell me what you guys think. I would love to make a better story in the future thanks to you guys.

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review with your opinion if you like! You are also welcome to leave a favorite, and yes. I may break and turn this into a multi chapter… (That goes for all of you who were left with wanting more!)


	2. Informed

**Chapter 2**

**AN- **Alright! Chapter two as promised! Sorry it took so long, I had it written, but I felt like I jumped something, but anyways, here it is! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading! :3

**Disclaimer- I do not, by any means, own Riddle Story of Devil (Akuma No Riddle) nor any of its cannon characters.**

**Chapter 2**

_Informed_

Kaiba's office was dark as always, you could barely see his face, but could clearly see his hands. There was a cloaked young woman before him. She seemed a bit agitated.

"Your next target will be 456," Kaiba said in a stern voice.

"Tch, when are you going to give me 239?" The figure crossed her arms.

Kaiba waved his hand, "You're not ready. Now, before I regret anything, you better go do your assignment."

The cloaked girl turned around sharply, and left.

"She's good at killing, but she doesn't have the keen sense that are necessary for an assassin. Don't you think so too, Azuma-san?"

Tokaku came out from the shadows of the corner of the office.

"What do I owe this visit to?"

Tokaku held up her gun, and aimed towards Kaiba's head. "Where's Haru?"

"I think we already had this conversation," Kaiba leaned forward so his face would be visible.

"I suppose we did, but that doesn't matter. Earlier I came nearly begging, I wasn't myself."

A playful smile played on Kaiba's face, "Ah yes, you weren't yourself earlier. Does that mean you are yourself now?"

Tokaku hardened her expression, "I didn't come here for you to act like my phycologist. Just tell me where Haru is. I know you know something, and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I think you have the wrong end of the rope Tokaku," Kaiba made a gesture with his hand that told Tokaku to sit down on the chair near his desk.

Tokaku did as told, but she didn't let her guard down. She put away her gun for the time being. In fact, she didn't even know what she was doing, she knew that she didn't even stand a chance when it came to Kaiba. Tokaku made a mental note to start an advanced training when she finds Haru, she would surely need it later on.

"That's a good girl," Kaiba leaned back into his chair, once again hiding his face in the shadows. "You do know who the chairwoman of the academy is, right?"

"Actually, I do not know who exactly she might be," Tokaku said as she cursed herself for not thinking about the chairwoman earlier. She cursed herself even more for waiting three months to get proper help.

"Then it is not within my power to I tell you who she is, her identity will be known later on. Of that I am sure."

"Does she know where Haru is?"

Tokaku heard Kaiba sigh, "In truth, nobody knows where she is."

"Fuck," Tokaku said under her breath.

"But, the chairwoman may know who has her. That on itself is a giant leap."

Tokaku got up, "That is all I need."

"You're welcome"

Tokaku turned around, and walked towards the exit. She opened the door, and looked over her shoulder towards Kaiba. Words that Tokaku thought she would never direct towards a man like Kaiba came out of her mouth, "Thank you." With that she disappeared like the wind, and left a satisfied Kaiba alone in his office.

Tokaku sat on her bed, she took a glance at the bed next to it, and she blushed.

**_Flashback_**

_The day after Haru helped Tokaku with her homework_

"Alright class! That's all for today, remember to study for tomorrows test, and have a good evening!" Mizorogi cheerfully exclaimed as he watched the students get up and start to leave.

"Finally…" Isuke mumbled.

As everyone got up, and left the classroom, Haru walked up to Mizorogi as she had a question. While she did that, Tokaku waited for her at the doorway. After a few minutes, Haru walked towards Tokaku.

"We can go," Haru smiled at her.

Tokaku smiled back, she just loved Haru. Wait what?! Tokaku turned as she blushed furiously, "Yeah, let's go." Smile, she loved Haru's smile. There's a difference between the two!

There was a comfortable silence between them as they arrived at their dorm room.

"Tokaku-san, do you want something to eat?" Haru asked as she opened the door.

"No – Tokaku's stomach growled – Okay, maybe something light."

Haru chuckled, "Will some curry do?"

Tokaku sat down at the table, "Curry isn't light, but you know I can't say no to curry."

Haru smiled, "Exactly. I just really want to make something that you really like."

A few minutes passed until Tokaku got a certain thought, "Hey Haru?"

"Y-Yes?" Haru answered, a bit nervous.

This probably answered Tokaku's question, but she was going to voice it anyways. "You do know how to cook, right?" Tokaku looked behind her towards the small kitchen, only to find a mess.

"I uh. No, I don't."

Tokaku got up, and went towards Haru, "I can show you, if you want."

Haru smiled, "Yes! Haru wants you to show her!"

"Aren't you a bit too happy just for learning how to cook?" Tokaku looked at Haru, but the girl seemed pleased. Was she planning for this?

Nonetheless Tokaku showed Haru how to make a simple recipe of curry, after they ate, both went to study for the test that they had the next day.

Haru sat on her bed, totally engrossed in the papers she had.

"Hey Ichinose, what animals can't hibernate?" Tokaku asked into the thin air, but there was no answer. .

"Ichinose?" Tokaku looked up from her own papers. She saw Haru lost in her own little world, so she got up from her bed, and walked up to Haru's.

"Hey Ichinose, don't ignore me-"

Before Tokaku could finish her sentence, she tripped. Tokaku yelped, and before she knew it, she landed on Haru's bed. _"That was close"_, she thought, until she felt something squirming under her. Tokaku lifted herself up with her hands, and looked down to see Haru blushing slightly.

"Dummy, you could have just told me you wanted a hug."

Tokaku got up, her cheeks a faint shade of red, "I just tripped."

Suddenly Haru planted a soft kiss on Tokaku's cheek, "I'm done studying, so I'll be going to sleep."

Tokaku turned away, "Idiot, at least change."

"Sorry!" Haru smiled brightly as always, and left to change her clothes.

Tokaku tried to control her breathing, and she felt as her heart finally started to slow down. She sighed, "What the heck is this feeling?"

**_End of Flashback_**

Tokaku found herself smiling at the sweet memory. She could almost feel Haru's soft lips on her cheeks.

"Ugh. What did you do to me Haru?" She had an abnormal sleeping habit, but maybe it would be useful. She also needed to contact Nio before anything else, well that would happen later. With that, Tokaku drifted off to sleep just as the sun came out.

**AN- **Sorry, I know this chapter is a bit short, but bear it for just a little longer. By the way, before I post the next chapter, I did a small change on which assassins are left. Suzu Shutou is the fifth to leave, meaning that Hitsugi, and Chitaru are still in the competition.

Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Have a nice day/night!


	3. Reaching Out

**AN- **First, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and put this story in favorites. I'm really glad I'm making progress in writing, and you guys help me a lot by doing all of that!

So, here's chapter three! I was going to upload it yesterday, but I had two test today so I couldn't upload it in time. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_Reaching Out_

There were six assassins left, and even though Haru disappeared, they were told that they couldn't yet leave the academy. They were actually all in one place, which was a rare occurrence. The assassins were discussing about Haru, and of course, about Tokaku as well.

"She's probably dead by now," Isuki said as she shrugged, and laid back in her seat. This was annoying, she didn't want to be there. Yes, she wanted to kill Haru to win the award as the game was still ongoing, but this was just ridiculous.

"We don't know that yet," Chitaru argued. She was hoping that Haru was still alive. She didn't want to kill her, it was just concern for a friend.

"Even Tokaku has yet to find her," Hitsugi looked up at the taller girl next to her. Chitaru smiled a bit sadly, and ruffled her hair.

"Well, the game isn't over until we find Haru!" Nio smiled brightly.

"What if we find her dead?" Sumireko voiced the question everyone had in mind. Did someone steal her once in a lifetime opportunity?

"Well~" Nio put her finger on her chin, and turned her head to the side. "If she's found dead, then you all lose," Nio said in a sweet voice.

Shin'ya got up from her seat, and with a murderous look she exclaimed, "I'm the one who will kill Haru, and if she turns out dead, then I'll just re-kill her."

Suddenly, before anyone else could voice their opinions, the door slammed open. Everyone looked at the person standing there. It was Tokaku, she had a gun in her hand, and she looked like she just got up, but had a strong look of determination. Not to mention the suffocating murderous intent that she was giving off in waves.

"Tokaku-san?" Chitaru got up, and Hitsugi got up with her. "Are you okay?"

Tokaku completely ignored her, she had her sight on Nio, "Where is she?"

Nio smirked, that evil smirk, Tokaku wanted to rip it off her face, and that would be happening if Nio didn't hurry up and talk.

"Why Tokaku-san! Long time no see!" Nio casually walked up to the assassin.

Just two steps forward, and Tokaku already had her gun aimed at Nio's head. "Don't try anything funny."

This was getting interesting. The rest of the assassins were already gathering around the pair.

"I don't know where Haru is," Nio shrugged, as if she were casually talking to a friend.

"Don't mess with me, you may not know where she is, but I'm certain that you have a vague idea," Tokaku said after taking the safety off her gun.

"You sure are an observant fellow," Nio chuckled. "Why yes, I _may_ have an idea."

"Tell me, or I'll shoot you."

Isuke burst out laughing, "You? Shoot Nio-san?" She tried to stop, but couldn't, "You have got to be kidding me! You're a virgin assassin. There's no way you-"

BANG!

There was a dead silence before Isuke screamed in pain, and grabbed her now bloody hand.

"Anyone else wants to get shot?" Tokaku looked around the room, and everybody stayed still. Tokaku then focused her attention on Nio once again.

"Just because you might shoot me, doesn't mean I'll tell you," Nio smiled. How much Tokaku hated that pesky smile of hers.

"Tch. You smell like a rotten sea," Tokaku glared daggers at the shorter girl.

"Do I now?" Nio was thinking, could it be that Tokaku was already at her limit?

"Just shut up, and tell me!"

"Well~"

Bzzzzt…. Bzzzzt…

Tokaku took out her phone, and read the message.

_Meet me in the greenhouse in ten minutes sharp._

_-Nio_

Tokaku took a glance at Nio, and she was simply smiling as always, in a way, it reminded her of Haru. No matter what, Haru was always smiling. "You're in luck today," with that Tokaku left the room, clearly quite agitated.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her," Chitaru said. She then looked at Hitsugi, "I'll be right back."

Hitsugi nodded, and Chitaru left in search of her friend.

A recruit barged into a massive office, "Sir! I've been reported that threat 12 is constantly trying to locate our base! We need to move to confuse and lose them!"

A man with long, sleek, jet black hair sat on a chair right in the middle of the room. He had a sacked person in front of him, and his back was facing the door.

"Recruit. What have I said about barging in?" The man asked, his voice was a bit playful, yet mocking and cold.

The recruit started to sweat and shake, "Article 3 sentence 5. N-Never barge into any of the main offices. Knock exactly three times before coming in, or make a call. Penalty is-"

BANG.

The recruits head was blown to bits, his crimson blood was scattered everywhere.

"Death. That is the penalty recruit," the man put away his silver gun, and with his bright yellow eyes he scanned the room.

Out of one of the corners came out a young man, he had curly sky blue hair to his chain, and electric blue eyes to match. The young man was wearing butler's clothes, they were white with a dark blue tie. "Was that necessary Master?"

The man with black hair turned towards his butler, "Of course it was. If the disobey once, that may become twice, which in turn may become a third time, so on and so on, until they completely rebel."

"Ah yes, true master. Which reminds me, Myojo Academy, and Private Academy 57 for Assassins has teamed up to rescue our treasure," the butler informed as he kept a polite smile.

"Now, that would be troublesome, _if_ they used all of their forces, which I highly doubt." The man got up, and his muscular build was hidden from view by a black trench coat with red linings.

"Yes Master, and I have also been informed that they may use the so called _Black Class_."

The man smirked, "Blue, get the other colors. They will come, and all of you will be there to stop them."

Blue the butler bowed lowly, "Of course, Master." He then disappeared into the shadows.

The man sat down, and he had a very sadistic look on his face, "Yes… Let them come, this will be interesting. There will be _sooo_ much **blood**."

Psychotic laughter echoed throughout a vast mansion. Just what was this insane man planning?

After a few turns, Chitaru found Tokaku in one of the many hallways. She was sitting against the wall, and looked as if she were in her own little world.

Chitaru sat down next to her, "You can talk to me Tokaku-san. It will make you feel better."

There was a low mumble that came from the blue head. Chitaru couldn't make out any words, but she waited for Tokaku to talk, well _if_ she talked.

After a short while, Tokaku gave in. "I miss her…" She whispered.

Chitaru put her hand over Tokaku's, "I know you do, but Tokaku-san, we will find Haru-san. So no matter what, don't give up. Not now, not ever."

Tokaku sighed, "I have an idea of who may know where she is."

Chitaru stayed silent, and waited for Tokaku to continue.

"I know that my boss Kaiba knew it would happen, and the chairwoman has something to do with all of this as well. Or at least that's what Kaiba made me think."

"So you still haven't found out who exactly has her, right?"

Tokaku looked down the dark corridor, "It must be some highly secretive organization. All I know is that both Kaiba and the chairwoman are also trying to find Haru."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe I can help," Chitaru stood up, and offered her hand.

Tokaku accepted it, and Chitaru helped her up. "Do you think that things will be normal again after we find Haru?" Tokaku looked down at the floor.

Chitaru smiled, "If you call assassins trying to kill Haru-san normal, then I bet everything will be back to normal in no time."

"I just like having something I need to protect, it's a good excuse," Tokaku responded, and her cheeks turned a faint shade of red, but Chitaru didn't notice in the darkness.

"By the way, who texted you?" Chitaru didn't mean to be rude, but she was curious. Just what got Tokaku to stand down?

"It was a text from Nio, she told me to meet her in the greenhouse in 10 minutes."

Chitaru smiled, "Then let's go." Well, now she knew.

"You're going with me?" Tokaku looked at Chitaru. She never got a "bad" smell from Chitaru, and she was glad she never did. It was good to have someone to talk to in a time like this.

"Of course, you'll need all the help you can get, and if it's a trap, I'll be there to help you."

Tokaku genuinely smiled for the first time since Haru disappeared. Everything was turning bright again, and she just felt Haru reaching out for her, and she started to finally reach out for Haru as well.

Both assassins arrived at the greenhouse just in time. In the greenhouse Nio was looking at some flowers, she had her back to them, but with her keen senses, she knew they had arrived.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Tokaku asked firmly as she held her gun, just in case.

Nio stayed silent for a while. Without turning, she finally replied, "Haru-san is alive."

Tokaku let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Do you know where she is?"

Nio turned around, "I know the organization that has her, but I don't know her exact location yet."

Tokaku walked up to Nio, "Tell me."

Nio passed Tokaku, but she stopped when she was right next to her, "I'm only going to help you, because I have unfinished business with that organization, and because Haru-san is an essential part of the Black Class competition."

"Thank You…" Tokaku said it without thinking, but she meant it. She didn't care who helped her if it meant seeing Haru once again.

Nio sighed, and kept walking, "There will now be a new competition aside from Haru's assassination which is the priority of the Black Class."

Tokaku turned around, "What do you mean?"

Nio stopped, "The specifics will be told tomorrow. Whoever saves Haru first – Nio looked over her shoulder, and smirked – wins."

Tokaku growled, "What is it with you and competitions?"

Nio disappeared into the darkness without saying another word

Chitaru had a bad feeling about all of this. Without giving it much thought, she walked towards Tokaku, "You're now one step closer to Haru-san." Chitaru put her hand on Tokaku's shoulder in reassurance, "For now, that's all that matters."

Tokaku looked up at the glass ceiling. The night was clear of clouds, and the stars dusted the sky in a beautiful way. "Haru, I promise I'm going to find you." Tokaku clenched her fists as a single tear went down her cheek, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

Now, it was only a matter of time before Tokaku could have Haru in her arms, and this time, she hopefully won't let go.

**AN- **Who is that man? What is this new "competition"? Hmm, what do you guys think about this chapter?

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short!


	4. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright guys I am back! I'm sorry about my incredible absence. I have been going through a tough phase of my life, but gladly that phase has ended. Though the main reason I haven't uploaded was because my computer broke down and I didn't have the chance to back up any of the files. Now that I have a new laptop, I'm constantly backing it up just in case, and now I know how to upload chapters from my phone! Anyways, that aside, it's going to take a bit until next chapter. I am truly sorry for that, but no worries, I know how to keep this story going and I know how I want to end it! I ****_had_**** at least two chapters written, but now I have to rewrite them… Now that I have said that I hope to see you all next chapter! Oh, and I'm going to ****_try_**** to edit previous chapters because my writing style has changed a bit, but I doubt there will be any major changes!**

**Sorry, another quick update! I found out why I was getting so many writers block while writing... I know this may be a turn down for some, but I may edit the previous chapters so they're in first person and present (sometimes past if it's a flashback). What do you guys think? Should I really do that or should I continue in third person past tense?**


End file.
